kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sappo and Gibli
Sappo and Gibli are the children of Chiri in Gamewizard's universe. They are Minish children and work for the Minish Kids Next Door, as Pikmin instructors. Nextgen Series They make their debut in Viridi's Last Stand, as they help bring the Sector W team to the Minish World. They introduce the team - except Anthony - to the Pikmin, and show them how to use the Pikmin. When the world is invaded by the Forces of Nature, the two accompany Sector W to Planet Flora. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sappo and Gibli teach Rupert Dickson how to use the Pikmin after he mysteriously shrinks down into their world. They take Rupert to Cleveland Beach afterward to train in a human environment, and on his request, they shrink Timothy and Hikari Gilligan down to be his partners. Sappo and Gibli join the trio atop the statue of Jessie after they're done, and the statue is suddenly destroyed by Shelly Johnson. Sappo and Gibli recognize the girl as the one who's holding Princess Gonshiri hostage, and they attempt to attack her. Shelly easily beats the tiny Pikmin and traps them in a jar. They yell for Rupert to take their Pikmin before they are taken away by Shelly and the Teen Ninjas. Sappo and Gibli are locked inside King Sandy's Sand Castle, and can hear Gonshiri's despairing moans in the upper room. King Sandy later takes the trapped twins to Gallagher Elementary, where they witness his and the Teen Ninjas' operations of uplifting the school from the ground. They are carried to Washington and locked in a storage room, along with Lilac Farley and Berry Bean. Mabel Pines arrives to rescue them, but the girl falls infatuated with Rodrigo Añorga, the Spanish teen controlling them with musicbending. Mabel eventually breaks the hypnotic control and saves everyone, and Sappo and Gibli borrow Rupert's Music Pikmin to wake up the other kids. After the Battle of Washington, Sappo and Gibli witness the graduation ceremony of Rupert, Timmy, and Hikari. They later invite the graduates to the Distant Spring, where Sappo scolds Rupert for spying on the (giant) human teen girls. Gibli spills the secret that she and Sappo know where the God Fruit is buried, which is what The King wanted Gonshiri to revive. It is also the hiding place of Malarko's Army of a Thousand Pikmin. The twins tell the humans how the KND is in need of more Premium Honey, found in the Zingers' Hive, where Brown Pikmin can be found. The twins tempt Team Rupert with the knowledge of the Pikmin Army's hiding place, so Rupert agrees to do the mission. Appearance Sappo and Gibli wear the traditional pointed red hats and leaf robes, but Sappo's robe is blue, and Gibli's is pink. They have beady black eyes and feather-like tails like every other Minish. Personality Sappo and Gibli are a cheerful duo who seem to get along well, and work well together. They have a few minor quarrels, and Sappo seems to be the smarter of the two. Abilities Sappo and Gibli are very knowledgeable in the ways of Pikmin, and it's their job to teach others how to use Pikmin. Sappo is apparently the smarter of the duo, able to work artificial Minish Portals. Weaknesses Like other Minish, Sappo and Gibli can be easily stepped on if not careful, because of their tiny sizes. Stories They've Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *They share the voices and behave like Chip 'n' Dale from Disney, most notably Kingdom Hearts. *Sappo's name is derived from the general sap found in plants. Gibli is named from Studio Ghibli, which made Secret World of Arrietty, which was about tiny people. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Twins Category:Minish Category:Minish KND Operatives Category:Pikmin Users